The Boyfriend
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Your son tells you about his boyfriend. But what happens when he's gonna tell the news to his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Early upload today, since I'm going down to the festival and watch my cousin and his band play. *smiles* This is one of those random one shots I've written. Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Mom... um... I really have to talk to you."

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?" You ask and smile at your son. He blushes a little and shifts in the door way. You look at him for a while. He's grown so much. He's already seventeen and almost an adult. "Why don't you come and sit down?" You say and pat the chair next to you. He hesitates before he walks over and sits down. You take a sip out of the cup of coffee you're holding and then you put it down.

Adam's being awfully quiet. Like he's carefully picking out the words in his head. You give your son an encouraging smile.

"What's on your mind, Adam?" You ask and pat his head a little. He looks up at you and blushes.

"M-mom... um... I... I haven't been totally honest with you." He says. You get a little scared. What had he done? Was he in trouble. "I-..." He mumble. "Y-you know when I said that I have a g-girlfriend?" He mumbles. You nod.

"Of course I do. Emily." You say and smile. "Is this about her?" You ask worriedly. "Did you two break up?" Adam shakes his head.

"N-no..." He mumble and look up at you. "There is no Emily." He said. You're confused. "There is no Emily... but... There's... an Emmett." He mumbles and blushes.

"Oh..." You say. Suddenly understanding the whole situation.

"M-mom... I'm gay." Adam says and look at you. He looks scared. You smile at him.

"Oh, sweetie." You say and hug him. "It's okay." You say. Adam looks at you.

"You're not mad?" He asks. You shake your head.

"Why would I be mad?" You say. "I love you no matter what you do or who you like." Adam sighs in relief. "It's okay, Adam. I'm so happy you told me." He hugs you back.

"Thanks, mom." He says.

"Have you told your dad?" You ask and he suddenly looks terrified again. You smile at him. "Don't worry sweetie. He won't get mad either. He loves you just as much as I do." You say and kiss Adam's forehead.

"I-I guess..." He mumbles and hug you tighter.

"Do you want me to be with you when you tell him?" You ask. Adam nods. "Whenever you're ready, sweetheart." You say. Adam sighs.

"M-Might as well do it right now." He says. You smile at him.

"I'm so proud of you." You say and follow your son to the living room where your husband is.

"Dad." Adam says and swallows. "I need to tell you something." James looks up from the TV and smiles.

"What is it?" He asks and turn the volume down. Adam frowns slightly and takes a deep breath.

"Dad, I'm gay." He says.

James' face is frozen in the smile he had right before Adam spoke up. Then it suddenly disappears and he looks confused.

"W-what?" He stutters. Adam seem to get a little downhearted by this.

"I-I'm gay. Dad... I like boys." He says. James is quiet for a while.

"B-but what about, Emily?" He asks. Adam frowns.

"There never was an Emily..." Adam explains. "I-... I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend." Adam says. "H-His name is Emmett." James nods slowly. It's quiet for several minutes before you step in.

"James, honey... Adam gathered a lot of courage to tell you." You say and James looks at you. "But I told him that you love him no matter what. Right?" You say and smile at him. James hesitates a little.

"O-Of course I do. He's my only son." He says. "Of course I love him." He says. Adam cheer up a little.

"S-so you're not mad? Not angry, sad or disappointed?" He ask. James look at him.

"N-no!" He says. "I would never be." He says. He's clearly still chocked and seems to try and pull himself together.

A few more minutes of silence pass. Then Adam's phone rings and he picks up. When he hang up he look at you.

"T-that was Emmett." He says. "I-I'm going to his house." He says and turn to James. James just nods and smiles a little at him.

"A-alright..." He says and nods. "Um... don't be late for dinner." He says and Adam nods.

"Okay... bye." He says and walk out the door. James sighs and lean his head in his hands. You walk over to him and sit down next to him in the couch.

"Are you alright, honey?" You ask. James nods.

"Y-yeah. I just... had no idea." He says. You smile at him and stroke his cheek.

"Me neither. But I'm glad he told us." You say. James looks up at you and smile a little.

"Y-yeah... I wouldn't have wanted to... um... find out in any other way..." He mumbles. You giggle and kiss him.

When Adam comes back you've already made dinner and you and James is waiting for him by the table. He smiles a little at you and sit down.

You eat under a peaceful silence and things are pretty much as it usually is.

"So..." James mumbles after a while. Both you and Adam look at him. "T-this Emmett boy you're talking about..." Adam blushes. "Is he... um..."

"He's a nice guy, dad." Adam says. You hold back a giggle when you see your husbands face.

"And... d-do you... bottom?" He asks. Adam drops his fork and you almost choke on your food.

"James!" You exclaim and gape at him. James shrugs a little.

"I had to ask!" He says and frowns. Adam blushes and fumble with the tableware. He avoid looking at you and James.

"I-I... I do..." He stutters and try to act as if nothing happened. You look at James who suddenly looks terrible worried.

"He's not hurting you, is he?" He asked worriedly. Adam shakes his head.

"He's not. Dad." He says quickly. "He's really nice and gentle." You sigh quietly and close your eyes.

"A-are you happy?" James asks. You open your eyes and look at him then at Adam. Adam looks down at his plate and smiles a little.

"I am..." He says. James nods then smiles a little.

"Then I'm happy too." He says. Adam looks happy and smiles.

"T-thanks dad." He says. You clear your throat a little and they both look at you.

"Could we eat dinner now?" You ask and smile. Your son and husband nods and smile.

"And I want to meet this boyfriend of yours." James says quickly. Adam chuckles.

"Sure, dad. Whatever..."

* * *

**Yeah, I got the Idea from a picture I saw of James a few days ago. Haha, oh Jamie... *sighs***

**_James: You know I can hear you right?_**

**Oh, Hi! Um... of course. **

**_Kendall: Hannah! Can I come and look at your cousin's band too? *excited*_**

**I-I don't know... You know how I feel about taking you guys with me outside... It get's weird...**

**_Kendall: Oh, please Hannah! Pleasepleaseplease!_**

***sigh* Fine. **

**_Kendall: Yay!_**

**Stay tuned for more stories guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I decided to do a second chapter and just make this a two shot. In this chapter we'll meet Emmett! How will this go?**

* * *

It knocks on the door. James flinches and looks up. Adam smiles a little and get up from the chair.

"That's gotta be him." He says and goes to open the door. James is starting to look nervous and you smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything will go just fine." You say. James nods slowly but doesn't look any calmer.

"I-I know... I'm just... a little nervous." He says. You chuckle.

"Honey." You say and make him look at you. "If Adam loves him he's a good guy." You say. James nods again and Adam enters the room hand in hand with a, pretty muscular, tall boy with. The boy smiles nervously and you smile back.

"Mom, dad. This is Emmett." Adam says and smile at his boyfriend. Emmett smiles at you and walks up to you.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Maslow." He says and shakes your hand, you can't help but blush a little at the handsome boy. "And you too, Mr. Maslow." He says and reaches out his hand towards James. Your husband swallows then grab his hand and shake it.

"It's nice to meet you too." He says and tries to smile. Emmett smiles and Adam grab his hand again.

Emmett and Adam sits down and Adam snuggles up close to the taller boy. You smile at them but it's obvious that James is uncomfortable. You try to calm him down by gently stroking his arm.

"Tell us a little about yourself, Emmett." You say and the boy nervously clears his throat.

"O-oh... Well. I'm eighteen years old." He starts. James' eyes widen. He looks at you. _'An OLDER guy'_ he mouths and you roll your eyes. Emmett and Adam didn't seem to notice tough. "I love football and I'm in the school's football team."

"He's the quarterback." Adam adds proudly. James actually do look a little impressed. Emmett blushes a little.

"As for family I live with my mother and my two younger sisters. Anne and Claire." He says and hesitates a little. "And... well... I don't really know what else to say." He mumbles and chuckle a little.

"That's fine." You say and smile.

"Do you love Adam?" James suddenly asks. Making everyone stare at him. James looks serious and won't take his eyes away from Emmett's. Emmett return the stare and nods.

"I do." He says. "I love him with all my heart." Now it's Adam's turn to blush. James nods and eye him.

"I'll know if you break his heart." He says. You glare at him.

"James!" You say and James breaks the intense stare-off and looks at you. "Could you be nice to Emmett?" You say and James looks back to Emmett, who's turned to Adam.

"It's alright, Mrs. Maslow. He has the right to be worried." He says. "I'd be worried too." He says and smile a little at James. "Don't worry, sir. I won't break Adam's heart if he'd so beg me to do it." He says. Adam blushes again and hug Emmett.

"I love you, Em." He says and smiles happily. Emmett chuckles.

"I love you too, Adam." He says. You smile at the two and lean your head on James's shoulder.

Emmett stays for dinner and he and James actually manage to bond a little. It's nothing but a success.

"Mom, dad. I'm going over to Emmett's house." Adam announces when your doing the dishes. James looks terrified again.

"Be home before ten!" He says and Adam sighs.

"Dad. I'm not a little kid." He says.

"But I'm your dad and you're gonna be home before ten o'clock." James says. Adam pouts and sighs.

"Alright..." He sighs and walks out to the hallway where Emmett's waiting. "Bye!" He calls and the two boys leave. You chuckle and turn to James.

"Worried much?" You ask and James sighs.

"Is it that obvious?" He asks. You giggle and nod.

"I'm starting to get curious about how it would have been if we had a daughter instead of a son." You say. James stare at you.

"A girl can't have a boyfriend at that age!" He says. "Seventeen is way too young!" You start laughing.

"We got together when I was seventeen." You say. James looks nervous.

"T-That's not the same thing." He says. You laugh again.

"Of course not, honey." You say.

"Anyways. If Adam's not home before ten... he's grounded."

* * *

**Well, that went better than I thought. I think...**

**Uploading one more story before I leave, but... um... yeah, you'll see. *sighs***

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Yes, I'm gonna keep updating this story since a lot of people liked it! *smiles***

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll be right back, mom! I just need to go back to school and get that thing I was talking about." Adam call and you hear the front door open. "Bye!"

"Bye!" You call back but your son's already outside and can't hear you. You finish cleaning up in the kitchen and jump a little when it knocks on the door. "Come in!" You call and turn around to see who it is. "Oh! Hello Emmett!" You say when the tall boy enters the kitchen. He smiles at you.

"Hi, Mrs. Maslow." He say. You smile at him and turn back to put some plates away.

"Adam isn't home. He actually just left to go and get something for his school project." You say and stand on your toes to reach. "He'll be back soon. You're welcome to stay and wait for him."

"Thanks." He says. "Oh. Let me help you with that." He say and help you put the plates on the top shelf. You smile thankfully at him.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It's James and Adam who put them up there where I can't reach them." You say and Emmett chuckles.

"It's alright Mrs. Maslow." Emmett say and chuckle. The small radio standing on the counter starts playing some old dance songs. Emmett chuckles. "Haha, do you think they'll play that kind of music on the school dance?" He ask and you laugh.

"They did when I was young." You say and sigh happily.

"You mean younger, right? You can't be that old." Emmett say and smile at you. You poke him a little and chuckle.

"Oh, shut it." You say and chuckle. "You're making me blush." Emmett laughs a little.

"No, but seriously. How old are you?" He ask. You blush a little.

"I'm thirty eight." You say and Emmett chuckles again.

"See. Not old." He say.

Another song start to play and you smile. It's one of the songs that played on you're own school dance. The first one after you met James. You sigh happily at the memory of a young James in a tuxedo. You nod a little and sing along quietly.

"This was my favorite song when I was a teenager." You say. Emmett nods and smiles. "Oh, how I wish I could go back to that time. Being young, pretty and fun again." Emmett chuckles.

"Mrs. Maslow. You're crazy. You're not old, you're still good looking and you can still have fun." He say and grab your hands and start to dance around. You giggle and dance around the kitchen. Emmett is pretty clumsy and have no idea how to dance and you can't stop giggling.

Suddenly you hear the front door open and close and James shows up in the kitchen doorway. Emmett lets go of you and smile at James.

"Oh, hi Mr. Maslow." He say and blush slightly. Then he turns around and look at you. "Um... we were just..."

"I'm home!" Adam calls and appear next to James. "Emmett! You're early!" He say and walk over and hug his boyfriend. Emmett smile at him. "Hey, Julie just called and she need us down town right now." Adam say. Emmett nod.

"Alright. S-should we go?" Emmett ask and Adam nod. James is glaring at Emmett and the two boys walk past him and goes outside. James' glare moves from Emmett to you.

"Honey..." He say angrily and cross his arms. "Mind explaining?" You sigh and smile at your husband.

"Sweetie. We were just having fun alright?" James doesn't look too happy. You sigh. "James, we-"

"He's your son's boyfriend!" James say harshly and point at the door.

"Nothing happened!" You yell back.

"He's twenty years younger than you!" James say and look angry. "No one in his right mind would go for a woman like that!" You stare at him for a few seconds. James' glare softens into a guilty frown.

"What are you trying to tell me?" You ask and frown. James frowns and take a step closer.

"B-Babe, I'm sorry... I-" He stutters.

"You're saying no one would go for me?" You ask and James quickly shakes his head.

"Honey, no!" He say. "I didn't mean it like that!" He say and take another step closer. You glare at him and step back.

"Then what the hell did you mean by it?!" You yell and James looks terrified.

"Honey, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean anything by it! It just... I'm sorry!" He says and tries to come closer. "Honey, listen..." James say and sigh. "I got jealous." He say. You look at him. "I got jealous, okay?" He sighs again. "I mean... god..." He mumbles and look away. "What do I got on him?"

"J-James..."

"What do I got on him? He's young, nice, sporty and hot." James say and sigh. "And I'm just some old man getting jealous..." You frown and walk up to him.

"James..." You say and turn his face and look at him. "Why are you jealous? You're the only man for me." You say and smile. James sigh and hug you.

"I'm just so scared that some young and handsome guy will come and take you away." He mumble and you can't help but giggle.

"Sweetheart. That would never happen." You mumble. "I love you." James finally smile.

"I love you too." He say and rub his nose against yours. You giggle again.

"And you're not some old man." You say. "You still the handsome," You kiss him on the lips "wonderful," You kiss him again "sexy," you give him a third kiss "young man I fell in love with twenty one years ago." James groan.

"Twenty one years..." He mumble. "We're getting old." He say and kiss you.

"Jamie..." You murmur. "You're never too old to have fun." You say and James chuckle. Then he lift you up and start walking up the stairs. "Watch your back, old man." You say and James groan again.

"Don't worry, it's been twenty years but you're still the little girl you were then." You glare a little at him and punch him. He just chuckles and walk into the bedroom.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I do have some more ideas for more chapters so... yeah *smiles* That will be up soon. **

**Well... It's over midnight here now so Imma head to bed. **

**Stay tuned for more chapters and stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating this story! Haha, don't hate me but I totally forgot about this story! Haha, I was so caught up with Alive and the personal storied so... um yeah... But here it is! I'm thinking that there will be one or two more chapters to this :) But I don't really know yet. I'm trying okay *nervous chuckle***

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter *wink***

* * *

"Oh, a little closer." You say and wave with your hand for your son to move closer to his boyfriend. He pouts childishly and blushes.

"Mom!" He whines. "We're gonna be late!" He say.

"Oh, please, Adam. Just one more picture!" You say and click at least five times on the camera. Adam sighs and start walking towards the door. You frown and put the camera away. "Have fun, sweetie!" You say and kiss his cheek, smudging some lipstick on it. He frown and wipe it away with the back of his hand.

"Mom! Bye!" He say and hurry outside pulling Emmett with him. You stand in the door and wave at him when the black limo drives off. You continue to look after it until it disappears around the corner.

You walk back into the house and find your husband in the small office on the top floor. He sighs and lean over a bunch of papers. You lean on the doorpost and smile at him. He notices you and look up.

"Oh, hi." he says tiredly and sigh. You smile at him and walk over to him.

"Honey... take a break." You say and rub his arm. "Come down and watch some TV with me." You say. James smile a little at you and nod.

You spend the night all cuddled up by the TV watching some movies and sneaking little kisses in here and there.

Suddenly the door burst open and Adam stops right past you and James and up the stairs. Not looking to happy.

"Adam? Sweetie?" You call and get up. James follow you up to your son's bedroom. "Adam sweetie? What are you doing home already? Why aren't you at the school dance?" You ask and knock on the locked door. Faint sobbing is heard and James knocks on the door.

"Adam? Open the door." He says.

"HE CHEATED ON ME!" Adam yell. "WITH A GIRL!"

"A-Adam..." You mumble and frown.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Adam yells and throw something at the door. He starts crying and then his crying is muted a little by something. Probably a pillow. You turn to James who's looking furious.

"That boy." he hisses. "If I ever see him..." He say and clenches his fists. You grab one of them and look at him.

"Sweetie..." You say and frown. James frowns too.

Adam won't come out of his room no matter how hard you try and eventually you give up and let him be.

Then it knocks on the door. James is still upstairs trying to get Adam to come out of his room. You walk over to the door and open it. It's Emmett.

"Oh... hello, Emmett." You say and frown slightly. Emmett looks out of breath and really sad.

"Is Adam here?" He ask. You frown again but before you can answer James pushes you out the way and grab the young boys collar and shove him up against the wall.

"You little bastard!" he roar and glare at Emmett. "You lied! You broke his heart!" You try to get James away from Emmett.

"S-sir..." Emmett mumbles, but he's currently having a hard time breathing with James' fingers around his throat. "S-sir... L-let me explain!" he say and frown.

"James, let him go!" You yell but James is like a rock and won't move an inch. "James!" You yell again but James still won't budge.

"What the hell is there to explain?!" He hiss and if looks could kill...

"I have to talk to A-Adam." Emmett stutters and James' glare intensify.

"Give me one good reason why I should ever let you lay your damn eyes on my son again." He say and Emmett frowns again.

"Because it's not what he thinks. If you just let me talk to him I'll explain what happened." He say. James hisses again and you run upstairs.

"Adam!" You say and knock on the door. Adam sobs.

"What?!" He yell back

"Help!" You yell. Not knowing what else to do. "You have to come down now!" You yell and Adam opens the door. He looks worried.

"What's wrong, mom?" he ask and you grab his arm and pull him downstairs.

"James! Stop!" You yell and try to pry him away from Emmett again,

"Emmett?!" Adam exclaims when he see the tall boy shoved against the wall in a choke hold. "Dad! Stop it!" He yell and James looks over at him. James frown and slowly loosed the grip on Emmett, who fall's to the ground and start coughing. "Emmett!" Adam say and run up to him and check on him.

"A-Adam..." James mumble and look sad. Adam look up and glare at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Adam." Emmett say and frown. "Please... let me explain." He say and cough a little. Adam frown and stand up again. "Please." Emmett begs and look up at him.

"Fine." Adam say. "Explain." he say and cross his arms. You walk inside the house. The boys need privacy but James is being childish and you have to push him inside. You close the door and James is immediately leaning against it listening to every word said outside it.

"_I'm so sorry you saw that Adam!"_ Emmett say and James scoff. _"She's my ex. But I swear I don't like her anymore! I love you!"_

"_Then why were you dancing with her? Why did you let her kiss you?" _Adam ask, he sound hurt and sad. James glares at the door and mumble something. You put your hand on his shoulder and roll your eyes.

"_It was a mistake! Okay? I only danced with her because I promised her a dance when we were still together and I hate to break promises."_ Emmett say. _"The kiss was entirely her! I didn't want to kiss her! She kissed me and when I got free from her you were gone..."_ Adam sobs a little.

"_I trusted you..."_ He whine and you can see that James is getting angry again.

"_Adam, please."_ Emmett begs. _"Forgive me... I love you. Don't leave me."_ He whimper and you frown. _"I promise, nothing happened after you left. I looked for you but Julie said that you went home and I ran all the way here and-"_

"_You ran here?"_ Adam asked quietly. Surprised. It's quiet and you're guessing that Emmett is nodding.

"_I did!"_ He said. _"Adam, for god's sake. Please don't be mad at me..."_ He say. _"Please forgive me..."_

"_F-fine..."_ Adam say after a few seconds of silence. _"I forgive you."_ You smile a little to yourself but James is not looking happy at all. You pat his shoulder and e looks at you. He looks terrible worried.

"_I love you, Adam. Only you. No one else."_ Emmett say.

"_I love you to, Emmett..."_ Adam answer and then it's quiet. For a long time. James' eyes are darting over the door and he's starting to panic.

"James!" You whisper and try to stop him but it's too late. He flings the door open and glare at the two boys making out on the porch. James clear his throat and cross his arms over his chest. You roll your eyes again.

"Boys..." He say and the two teens look at him. Emmett give Adam a kiss on the cheek.

"I should leave." He say and Adam frown. "I'll call you tomorrow. Alright?" Emmett say and Adam nod. Emmett peck him a little on the lips and smile. "Bye Mrs. Maslow." He say and smile shyly at you. "B-bye Mr. Maslow." He say and carefully look at James. The he let's go of Adam and hurry out in the night.

Adam slowly look at you then James. James sighs a little and wrap his arms around his son.

"Adam..." He say and hug him tighter. Adam frown.

"Dad..." He say.

"Are you sure about this?" James ask. Adam nods.

"I'm sure." He answers.

* * *

**Getting violent are we? *giggles***

**_James: I'm not this violent... I think..._**

***chuckles* Sure, Jamie. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So, this is a pretty short chapter. Sorry about that. It's also the second last chapter. But the next chapter is pretty long... So I hope you can be happy *smiles***

**I'll probably upload that on Monday... or Tuesday. Tomorrow is Alive-day. *sigh* Work. Work. Work. Haha.**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

It's sunny outside and you and a few of your friends are sitting around a picnic table in the garden. James is dressed in a white apron and a chef hat and is busy with the grill. At another table Emmett's mother, Diana, and his sisters sit together with Emmett and Adam.

It's one of those family days where the closest friends to the family are invited over to a barbeque. James, being the man he is, tells you to sit down and stay away from the 'dangerous' grill. You smile a little at him from your spot by the table and he smiles back.

You turn your head and look over at the other table. Diana said something you didn't hear and everyone around the table laughs. You meet her eyes for a few seconds and she smile a little.

Everything is just great. The weather is amazing, everyone is happy and smiling, whatever James is doing on that grill smells amazing and he's for once not glaring at poor Emmett.

You smile to yourself and take a sip out of your glass. James finish up the food and everyone eats. You're the last person in line and kiss James' cheek when he takes your plate and serve you.

"Thank you, chef." You say and he chuckles.

"I didn't see any kiss the chef sign." Diana call from her seat and you laugh. You take you plate and sit down again. James takes his hat off and sit down next to you. You all eat and small talk with everyone when suddenly someone tap a glass, wanting attention. You turn around and see Emmett stand up. He clear his throat and smile a little.

"Hi, everyone!" He say. "First of all, I just want to thank for this lovely day! I hope everyone is having as much fun as I do!" He say and everyone nod and smile. "Second of all, I want you to know that today Adam and I celebrate our three year anniversary!" he say happily. Adam blushes a little and Emmett smile at him.

"Congratulation!" Various people around the tables say and some raise their glasses. Emmett smiles brightly.

"And... as you all know. Third time's the charm." He say and smile again. He grab Adam's hand and walk over to the empty space by the grill. "I have one more thing to say." Emmett say and smile. Adam is just happily standing next to him, smiling.

No one is ready for what Emmett does.

"Adam..." he say and get down on one knee. Diana gasps and you cover your mouth with your hand not to gasp too. "I love you." he say and Adam squeezes his eyes shut and Emmett is still holding his hand. Adam is blushing like crazy. Emmett pulls out a small velvet box. "And... I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He open the small box with his free hand.

"E-E-Emmett..." Adam sob but won't open his eyes. Emmett chuckles.

"Adam... open your eyes..." He say gently. "Please." Adam sniffles and slowly open his eyes glance at the ring before he shut his eyes again. "Adam." Emmett say lovingly. "Adam, will you marry me?"

You smile and sigh a little and lean on James that's sitting next to you. You feel that he's tense as a rock and you giggle a little before you turn to him. His eyes are pretty much locked on the two boys.

Adam sobs and wipes his eyes. Emmett chuckle a little and gently stroke his thumb over Adam's hand. Everyone is staring at the two and Adam suddenly nod.

"M-mmhm..." He whine and sob. He swallow before he open his teary eyes and nod again. "Yes." he cry out and throw himself into Emmett's arms.

Everyone let out a big 'aaaww' and you can see that Diana is also crying. You sob a little too and hug James, but he's still all stiff. The two boys hug and Emmett put the ring on Adam's finger. They smile before they kiss and another 'aaaww' sounds.

"I love you, Adam." Emmett mumble and smile. Adam sob and nod.

"I love you too..." He whine and hug his fiance tighter. The people in the garden clap their hands and you wipe your eyes. You look at James and smile.

"Oh, Jamie..." You mumble but he doesn't seem to hear you. He's still staring at Emmett and Adam. Then he frown a little and get up.

Diana, Emmett's sisters and some others have also gotten up to hug the two boys and congratulate them. James disappear inside the house and you smile a little at Adam before you follow your husband inside.

"James? Honey?" You call and look for him. You find him in his office on the second floor. "James?" You say and walk up to him. He's looking out the window with a big frown on his face.

"I can't believe it..." He mumble. You frown a little and wrap your arms around him.

"James..."

"I can't believe it." James repeats. "Did that just happen?" He ask. You nod slowly.

"It did." You say. James sigh. "James..." You mumble but he ignore you.

"Dad!" Adam, who appeared in the door, say. He was still sobbing a little but he was smiling. You turn to him and smile.

"Oh, congratulations, sweetie!" You say and he runs to you and give you a big hug. He chuckles a little and you kiss his cheek.

"Dad?" Adam mumble and look at James. James sigh and try to smile. Adam let go of you and walk up to James. "Dad?" He say and look up at James.

"Hey..." Jame say and try to smile again. "Congratulations." He say. Adam sigh and wrap his arms around James.

"Aren't you happy, dad?" Adam ask, a little hurt by James' reaction. James hug him.

"Of course I'm happy for you." He say and stroke his son's hair. "I'm just... shocked." He say and hug Adam tighter.

"Are you angry?" Adam mumble. James glare at him.

"No!" He say and Adam frown. James hug him again and bury his face in Adam's neck. "I'm not angry..." He mumble. "I-... I just... you're my son." He say and let out a shaky breath.

"And tell me how on earth that would change?" He ask. James chuckle a little.

"I don't know. I just don't want to let you go... I guess..." He mumble. Adam sigh.

"Dad. I'll always love you and mom. You know that." He say. You smile a little and put you hand on their shoulders.

"Of course he knows..." You say. "And we love you too." Adam smile and he and James include you in the hug. You all hug each other and then go back down stairs, where everyone is waiting. Adam walk over to Emmett and Emmett give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

You all sit down again and after Emmett's little surprise everyone is much louder and much happier than before. James begin to calm down a little and just when you think that he's calm and relaxed you hear Diana call from the other table.

"Hey, James! You better start planning that wedding!" She call and laugh loudly. You look at James and he's looking terrified again. You rub his arm a little and he look at you. You can't help but giggle and kiss him.

"Don't worry, Jamie... Everything will be just fine."

* * *

**Haha, I just love writing about James sometimes. Jamie you're adorable.**

**_James: Thanks? I guess..._**

**Haha *hugs* Stay tuned for the last chapter guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating anything. I've been busy... Okay that's a lie. But I just haven't gotten the time right now. Sorry!**

**Anyways. Early upload today because I'm going to my friend's house for an all night marathon with horror movies. LOVE IT! So, yeah... I'll be gone for the rest of the night and like... almost all day tomorrow. Because... sleep.**

**Haha, this is also the last chapter. I'm not gonna continue this anymore. I have other things to concentrate on and yeah... **

**But in any case. Enjoy this chapter. The last chapter of The Boyfriend! *smiles***

* * *

"Jamie, honey. Are you ready?" You ask and look into the bathroom. James is standing in front of the mirror and trying to make something of his tie. He frown and you giggle. "Let me, James." You say and help him tie his tie properly. James sigh loudly.

"Thanks." He say and you smile at him.

"Are you alright?" You ask. James sigh again and shake his head.

"No." He answers and frown. You hug him without messing up your hair and newly bought dress and place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Honey. Everything will be fine." You say and James push you away a little. You frown.

"Y-yeah... I just-... I need a minute." he say and shove you out the bathroom and lock himself in. You sigh and knock on the door.

"James, honey... Don't do that. Come on out." You say and lean your head against the door. You hear James sob and you frown again. "James..." You say and knock on the door. When he won't open you leave him and walk out of the room and out to the other room where you find Adam and Diana, small talking.

Adam looks stunning in his tux and smiles brightly at you. He walk up to you and hug you. You smile tiredly at him.

"What's wrong?" he ask. You sigh a little.

"It's James... He's locked himself up in the bathroom and I need your help getting him out." You say and Adam nod.

"A-Alright..." he say and follow you back. "Dad?" He call and knock on the bathroom door. "Daddy?" He say in his pleading voice. You pat his shoulder a little.

"I'll be right outside." You say and walk out of the room.

"Dad?" Adam say again and knock on the door. "Dad, come out." He say and the door unlocks and James step out.

"Hi." James say and smile. Trying to hide the fact that he was crying. "You look great!" He say and fix Adam's collar a little. Adam sigh.

"Dad, why are you crying?" He ask and cross his arms over his chest. James smile at him.

"What? I'm not crying." James say and clear his throat. "I'm probably getting down with that cold."

"Dad... It's august. And we both know that you have a perfect immune system." Adam say and James frown.

"I got something in my eye?" he tried but Adam just sigh. "Okay. Okay. Maybe I was crying... just a little." He added. "But. You're my only child. My only son. You're getting married!" James whine. Adam smile and sit down on a sofa in the corner of the room. He pat the space next to him and James flop down on it.

"Dad. I'll always be your son, right?" James nod slowly. "And I'll always love you. You're my dad for god's sake!" Adam chuckle a little. "What are you so scared of?" He ask and James frown.

"Losing you." He mumble. Adam sigh and hug him.

"Dad. You can't lose me." He say. James shake his head.

"Adam... do you understand what this means? You're getting married. You're taking Emmett's last name. You're not a Maslow any more. You're a Jackson." James whine. "You're not mine anymore." Adam let out another loud sigh.

"Oh my god." He say sarcastically. James frown. "Dad. It doesn't matter what my name is. Jackson, Maslow or whatever. I'll always be your son. I've got your blood running through my veins. And no matter how hard you try to get rid of me I'll always be your son and I'll always come to you and mom when I'm in trouble." Adam say.

"Really?" James mumble. Adam nod.

"I promise." he say. Diana stick her head in the room.

"Boys, we're running a little late and-"

"Diana. I'm talking to my dad. Please hold on. Tell the guest that I'm... um... nervous and will be out soon." Adam say and Diana nod a little and leave. James sob.

"Why didn't you just tell her that your dad is being a crybaby and don't want you getting married?" James whine. Adam chuckle.

"I gotta defend our pride. Right?" he say. James smile a little. "Now. Wipe the tears away and get up. I'm planning to get married today." he say. James frown. "Dad. It'll be just fine. I know what I'm doing." Adam say and stand up. James smile at him and get up too.

"I'm proud of you Adam." He say. "And I'm happy for you." Adam hug him.

"Thanks dad." He say. "Come on now, Diana and mom will kill us both if we mess up!" James chuckle and they walk out together.

Later that night.

"... and I'm so happy for my son and his wonderful husband Adam! And I wish they everlasting happiness!" Diana say and wave her glass around in the air. The crowd clap their hands and Diana step off the stage.

You sit next to James and hug his arm. James smile nervously and get up.

"Jamie?" You ask and he pat your shoulder and walk up on the small stage. He smile at the crowd and Adam wave at him a little. James let out a shaky breath before he stands behind the microphone.

"Hi." he says awkwardly. The crowd greet him a little. It's funny how James is nervous. Usually he's comfortable on the stage. James look at Adam and smile a little. "Adam." He say. "My son. You're married!" he say and seem less nervous. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, dad!" Adam call from his spot. James smile.

"I'm gonna be honest." James say towards the crowd. "I didn't want him to get married." You sigh. "I wanted him to change his mind and cancel the whole thing." James say and look a little sad. "But then... He said something to me and... I guess I changed _my_ mind." James smiled again. "Emmett!" He called. "Come up here."

The said boy stare up on the stage and his father in law. Adam smile encouraging at him and give him a gentle push. Emmett make his way through the crowd and up on the stage. James put his arm around him and pull him close.

"This is my son in law!" He say. "His name is Emmett Jackson." You giggle quietly. Emmett looks terrified. "Today, he married my only son. Adam Maslow. Who isn't a Maslow anymore. But a Jackson." Emmett swallowed hard. "He took my son away from me."

People are starting to look nervous. There's probably not a single person in here who doesn't know what happened on prom-night. Adam open his mouth to say something.

"And you know what?" James say and look around. "I wouldn't give my son to anyone else."

Everyone is quiet. Emmett stare at James like he was trying to take in what he just said. James turn to him.

"You're a good man, Emmett." James say. "You love Adam and I know he love you too. So I'm glad that it's you he'll spend his life with."

"T-T-Thank you, Mr. Maslow." Emmett stutters. James chuckle and hug him.

"Call me James." he say and laugh a little. "Or better yet. Dad." You smile brightly and look at Adam who's almost crying on happiness. Emmett who's still in shock carefully return James' hug and the crowd goes mad with claps, whistles and calls. Adam get out of his seat and run on stage.

"I love you dad!" he say and hug James. James laugh again and embrace the two boys.

"I love you too." He say. "And I want you to skype me every single night on your honeymoon." He added, a lot less happy and a lot more serious. The crowd laugh a little and Adam chuckles.

"Let the two boys be, James!" Diana yell and laugh. James smile a little.

"I'm kidding!" He say and the crowd laugh again. He hug Adam again. "I'm not joking." He whisper so only he could hear. Adam giggle and hug James tighter. "Adam. I'm serious." James whisper but Adam ignore him.

* * *

**So, last chapter. I really liked writing this. I did. It was supposed to be a one shot. But then you guys liked it so much and I continued to write. That only shows that you guys are a big source of my inspration! Thank you so much!**

**I am sad that this is over. But it's time to move on. I still got Alive going on don't I? *smiles* I hope you're checking that out. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Thank you again. And stay tuned for more stories! Love you all! - Hannah.**


End file.
